Smile
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: Artemis is sitting in the Mount Justice living room on her second day on the team, and she starts thinking about her first day. Short oneshot/songfic. Spitfire. Song is 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne.


**Oh, look, its another songfic. No scratch that, more Spitfire. Lord, I'm obsessed.**

**Warning; an extremely short and bad songfic lies ahead. You have been warned.**

**Title: Smile**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire**

**Summary: Artemis is sitting in the Mount Justice living room on her second day on the team, and she starts thinking about her first day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, any of it's characters, or the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

_You said "Hey_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look _

_And now I'm not the same_

Artemis Crock sat on the sofa in the main room in Mount Justice, wearing simple light green t-shirt with a emerald green neckline and blue, denim jeans and with her long, blonde hair down. She didn't usually wear it down, but she had lost all of her hair bands to put in up in a high ponytail, so she had decided to save the effort and leave it down. She could feel it against the back of her neck, which was exposed by her clothing. She was smiling as she sat reading a book that was resting in her lap. It was _Alice In Wonderland _by C.S. Lewis. She had not read it in years, as she had always been to angry at the memories associated with it. But, now, she felt different. She felt happier, braver. She felt like she could face the world and win.

She didn't know what had made her better. Maybe it was getting away from where she had been beaten and abused. Maybe it was how she had her new team, her new friends, and got to work with them every day. Sure, they got annoying sometimes, but they didn't do that on purpose. Well, most of them, anyway. They were her friends – even a certain red-headed speedster – so she could put up with it.

She wondered if they would forgive her if they found out. Her sister, the infamous assassin, Cheshire, her father, the ruthless leader of the Shadows, Sportsmaster, and her Mother, the ex-criminal, Huntress. She could never tell them. They would suspect that she was a traitor, that she was feeding the Shadows information, telling them their secrets. She wouldn't be able to handle that. The look of betrayal that would be on their faces...it would break her heart.

She remembered what had happened yesterday. Her joining the team. She thought about it, and soon found herself thinking of Wally's entrance, dressed in swimming shorts and flip-flops, flagged down by beach equipment. She heard him shouting – 'Who are you?' - and how she had just smiled. As Batman had been talking, she had been glancing at Wally. She remembered thinking '_Damn._'

Back in the present, she scolded herself. She could not think about him like that. Wasn't he the one calling her 'Red Arrows replacement'? But, still... she could feel a soft spot growing. If that soft spot was for Wally, then...hell, she wasn't going to let him know that.

_You said "Hey",_

_And since that day,_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame._

Artemis felt the sofa dip beside her. She turned to see Wally sitting next to her, bag of chips in hand, his fiery red hair tousled. He had crumbs littered around his mouth. When he felt her staring at him, he turned his head in her direction. "Hey," He said, crumbs spilling from his mouth. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Eugh," She shook her head at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" He nodded and grinned, mouth still full of chips. "Pfft, your disgusting," She laughed at him, throwing a pillow. He caught it and threw it back, but at super speed, so it hit her face with force. She threw it down on the sofa and scowled, but he just grinned again. She turned, crossing her arms and looking at her book. She pretended to read, but was really thinking. Had she really been thinking fondly of this brute a few moments ago? She must have been insane.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. He was smiling and watching TV. Every now and then he laughed, his shoulders shaking. At his laughs, she felt something twist inside her and turned back to her book, inwardly frowning. This was not good. She could not be thinking like that about Wallace Rudolph West! He was the most smug, the most stubborn, the most flirtatious guy she'd ever met!

"What are you looking at?" Wally asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at her questioningly. She blinked. She had been smiling at him without realizing it. '_Damnit!_' She quickly stood up, snapping her book shut and hurrying out of the Mount Justice main room. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. That had been the most embarrassing experience of her life. She had only met him yesterday. She really had to just cool down.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She called back as she walked and a few seconds later Wally heard her bedroom door closing. Wally frowned. '_Well,_' he thought to himself, shrugging and turning his attention back to the TV. '_That was weird._'

_And that's why I __smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and every thing_

_Has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all round_

_And suddenly you're all I need _

_The reason why_

_I, I smile_


End file.
